An Alternate World: Nyotalia x Hetalia
by Chloebee102
Summary: A World Conference meeting goes horribly wrong, when all the countries find themselves in a whole new universe. Where each country is the opposite gender. Romance and Drama unfold as the countries figure out how to get back to their world.
1. Prologue

**An Alternate World**

A Hetalia story, with a Nyotalia twist

"_There are two ways to live: you can live as if nothing is a miracle; you can live as if everything is a miracle." – Albert Einstein _

As well all know, there is a universe much like ours. Everyone is the same, our houses are the usual, and the world is just as we know it. Except for one large and important detail, our countries and our homes, are alive. And that is Hetalia.

**Prologue Part 1**

_Point of view: Germany_

Italy trudged down the stone path road, dragging his feet as much as possible. The wind was blowing slightly and his curl was bouncing to and fro.

"Italy will you hurry up! If we are late to the meeting, we will miss important information!" Germany barked at the slow Italian.

"No we won't, this is another meeting where we will all fight and get nothing done." Italy yelled up to the German.

Germany let out a large sigh. For once Italy was right, they always did fight at these World Conferences. Which would mean he'd have to work twice as hard to keep order in the room. And for today he did not feel like babysitting all these countries.

Japan trudged along quietly next to Germany; he obviously had nothing to say. At least Japan was one of the few people who he did not have to constantly shut up. Although sometimes Germany wished he would at least state his opinion at these meetings sometimes.

The Axis group finally reached the large conference building. Germany shoved the doors open, which lead the noises of yelling outside. He gave another sigh, as he and his friends entered the large room. There was much chaos going throughout the room.

France was trying to hit on the one of the waiters (With little luck there), England was barking at America to quit bringing such disgusting food into the conference room. Which then only made America comment on his cooking. In another corner Russia was staring creepily at the Baltics, and Belarus was giving a death stare to anyone who moved so much as an inch close to her Brother.

The smaller countries such as Hungary and Liechtenstein, kept their mouths shut and silently watched the mess play out. Switzerland, who was next to Liechtenstein, was fighting with Austria over who constantly saved his butt in every war.

And poor Romano was stuck beside Spain, who was going on and on about how there is a new shipment of tomatoes coming to his home and Romano just **has** too come and try them.

"Oh for Gotts sake…." Germany muttered to himself.

This was going to be a very long meeting…..

* * *

><p><em>Point of view: England<em>

"AMERICA WILL YOU SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP ABOUT MY COOKING!" I screamed at annoying American across from me.

The git was playing with my last nerve, and this was just one day I wanted to smack him on his empty skull. Suddenly I realized everyone was staring at me. Was I really that loud?

"Ahem…. Now that England has conveniently gotten all of your attention, I say we start to argue about more pressing matters." Germany declares to the entire room.

"Ahh… But mon ami', there are no important problems for us to discuss right now. The world is simply boring and peaceful right now." France quipped.

"Hey! The awesome Prussia here, and when I'm here nothing is EVER boring!" Yelled Prussia, smirking at everyone.

"Vehh…. What about the Olympics? Aren't those soon?" Questioned Italy from across the table.

"Italy that is in a year, so not the Olympics are not soon." The German told the Italian, who quickly began to pout.

"Well if there's nothing to do then we should go home, da?" Asked the Russian. Who clearly wanted to go home, where he could hide from Belarus in peace (If that's possible).

"I agree with my Brother, we should all just head home." She said. As she smirked at her Brother, gripping the back of his chair with brute force.

These countries can't even decide if they want to go home. At this rate, we'll be here for bloody hours. Out of nowhere a Pixie floated up on my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered at the glittering creature resting herself on my shoulder.

"Your house is boring without your Mr. England; we just wanted something fun to do!"

I shook my head slightly at her, popping up in a meeting was not a good idea. The last thing I needed was to look like an idiot in front of all the countries. Before I knew it, the pixie was up and about, floating around the room before I could stop her. What bloody hell does she think she's doing!

"Ah well….Might as well take a nap, these countries are still bickering their own heads off" I muttered before resting my head on the large oak table.

The sounds of all the countries slowly drifted me to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Point of view: England<em>

_**THUMP THUMP!**_

England stirred, his eyes slowly fluttering to reveal his ceiling staring back at him. Underneath him was his large green tweed couch, which was facing a neatly organized coffee table. He pulled himself into a sitting position as he gathered his surroundings.

How in the bloody world did I end up back at my home, I thought to myself. Suddenly I realized what woke me up.

_**THUMP THUMP!**_

"England! ENGLAND! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Screamed a familiar voice from outside. But before I had time to even spy through the peep hole, the door was busted down with a large- **CRASH!**

"What in the queen's name are yo-" I screamed, before the realization hit me. This wasn't the voice I heard, it couldn't possibly be… Could it?

"Who are you and what are you doing in England's house!" Yelled a loud American girl. Her short blonde hair bobbed to and fro, even though the ends were clipped with white stars. She had on a pair of tight jean shorts, and a tube top. And to complete the outfit, was a large and very Texas like pair of cowboy boots.

"I am England you twit! And who do you think you are barging into MY home?" I questioned this odd girl.

"Why, I'm AMERICA! Only the greatest nation EVER! And you are not England, England is a girl you idiot!" She said, inching closer to me.

"You, and W-whaa? And how.. AMERICA?" I stammered, incomprehensibly trying to make sense of this situation.

She continued to bounce around the room; obviously she had stopped at Starbucks before coming here. "You know, you're not England, but you are kinda cute, although those eyebrows need to be trimmed. What are you thinking growing caterpillars on your forehead? But either way you're a stalker, because why would some random boy just barge into her house. Oh wait are you her boyfriend? No wait that can't be it, England could never ge-"

"WILL YOU BLOODY STOP BOUNCING AROUND?" I screamed. How can an Englishman concentrate with this girl bouncing her large chest to and fro with that tight shirt of hers? Putting my head in my hands, I began to think about what in the name of the church is happening.

She began to calm down, although pouting was included. "You don't have to be a jerk you know? Gosh, you're just as rude as England!" She said as she slipped herself next to me on the couch. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were England. Only in some weird twisted way, you're a boy."

"I am England you bloody twit!" I proclaimed. Good God, I am getting nowhere with this conversation.

From the hallway, came the clicking of high heels on the oak stairs. Turning round the bend came a girl who looks suspiciously like me.

Her long pale blonde hair hung limply in 2 ponytails dangling from the sides of her head. On her nose was perched a pair of small silver glasses, covering her bright green eyes. She wore a white collared shirt, with black tie, complete with a navy school girl coat on top. Underneath was a black pleated skirt and black stockings tucked into large brown boots.

She stared him down through the glasses atop her nose. "And who do you think you are?" She questioned him calmly, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Uh oh…" I muttered to myself. This was gonna get weird.


	2. Chapter 1 Discovering our Names

**An Alternate World**

A Hetalia story, with a Nyotalia twist

"_Seeing is not always believing." -Martin Luther King, Jr _

**Chapter 1 **

_Point of view: Fem! England_

* * *

><p>"Ugh… America can you not break down my front door, I'm coming!" I screamed down below.<p>

Why can she never learn to ring a doorbell like a normal country? I sighed and was about to go downstairs, until I looked in the mirror.

My skirt was not matching my stockings. There was no way I was going out without looking my best, not disheveled. I began to go through my closet again, calmly flicking my fingers over the tops of the wooden hangars. Just as I finished getting dress, a stranger's voice led itself up the stairs.

"WILL YOU BLOODY STOP BOUNCING AROUND?" screamed a similar British accent from my sitting room. Who in the name of the Queen did America let inside my house? I must have a talk with her about bringing strangers into my home.

As I led myself down my stairs and around the corner, more yelling erupted. Whoever this man was, he sure was very bloody loud. The room went dead right as I walked in. And it was quite surprising what I found indeed.

"Uh oh…" Was all he could seem to muster from his mouth. This boy looked like he could be from my home, blonde hair, green eyes. He could actually be my twin really, if you could ever have identical twins with opposite genders.

"And who do you think you are-" I said strutting my way towards America. She had no right whatsoever to let perfectly unknown men into my home! "Letting strange men into my home, without even very well asking me?!" I yelled in her face.

"HEY HEY! I totally did not let this boy in. He was sitting on your couch, when I came in." She cried in defense. I looked down to my front door, which had been blown to chards of wood from her cowboy boots.

"And I suppose you are paying for the damages to my door?" I said giving her a firm look. "F-fine..." She muttered under her breath. Now that I was done with this git, I had to move onto the other one on my couch.

"So you just barged into my home, and decided to sleep on my couch hm? What are you some lazy bum who has no courtesy for a lady!" I questioned this queer fellow. He seemed almost baffled I would even call him a bum.

"I'll have you bloody know Miss, that this is my home! I'm the country of Great Britain, and I will be treated better by the intruders of my home!"

England…. Did he say England? That's my name! He can't be a country can he? And he cannot very well be England! That's my job for God's sake….

Without warning, a shadow cast over the room. Someone was at the frame of the door, and it definitely wasn't anyone I knew. It seemed to be a tall Blonde man. Who in the Queen's name is that?

* * *

><p><em>Point of view: America<em>

It was such a long plane ride to England's house. And the fat guy next to me eating fries wasn't much help with the fact I didn't eat lunch before I left. The stupid guy wouldn't even give me one fry! What a wuss…

England's house is so boring. It's just this large brick house on a quiet street. Even the inside is boring, all neat and tidy. Yet today inside England's house was something I didn't expect. At all.

"Another boy! Whoa he kinda looks like me, but he's really tall. And he has glasses." Shouted a girl near the couch.

"America it's you! What are you doing here?" Questioned England's familiar voice.

"What's with the hot chick's dude? I didn't think you could actually get any hot girls."

With that being said, England came over and gave my head a large whack. Glaring at me and telling me to not call these girls 'hot' or 'chicks'.

"THAT HURT YA KNOW!" I replied in a huff. England was still his usual annoying self. Although I'm still confused how we all suddenly got here.

"Like I said America, care to explain why I suddenly ended up at my home?" He said, while the 2 girls behind him looked at me strangely.

"I don't know! One minute I was chowing down on a burger in the conference room, and then bPOOF/b, I'm back at home on the couch. But my home looked like I let some girls in or something. There were flowers everywhere!" I explained to them, while one of the girl's eyes widened.

"HE WAS IN MY HOUSE! And those flowers smell NICE you know!" Yelled the girl in the Cowboy boots, as she stomped in a huff.

Man…. That girl looked familiar… She kind of looks like me, but she's a chick. This is so weird… Gah.

"Ok, we need to sit down and think rationally about this. We obviously seem to have identity problems." Concluded the smart looking girl in a skirt.

"Well, I suppose we should. But how is it possible that there could be 2 of each country?" Questioned England from the tweed couch. He kept running his hand through his hair with a worried look across his face. Obviously he was scared of something…

"Maybe we were cloned! You know Tony probably could help, I'm sure aliens all about that!"

"How do you know Tony?!" Cried the other America.

"Uh… He's my friend. Duhhhh…"

"Will you 2 idiots sit down and shut up for a minute! You're driving me insane, you twits…" England spat at both of us. We both plopped down on opposite chairs.

"Now that we have everyone's attention, we must learn what everyone knows. So far, all we know is that there are 2 Americas and 2 Englands." Stated the girl England, while she stared at my England across from her.

"Well first can we pick names? I wanna be an Alfred! Alfred is such a Hero name don't you think?" I grinned, grinning right at my counterpart.

"For the Queen's sake do we really need to pick names?" Mused the England girl again, rubbing her temples and staring at me in frustration. Wow she and he were similar.

"Well geez man calm your horse." I huffed and pouted at her. "I just thought it'd be cool and that way we wouldn't be confused."

"I LOVE THAT IDEA!" Squealed the other me across from me. She clapped her hands in delight. "If he's Alfred I should totally pick an A name too. Like Amy or um…Amelia! That sounds like a super kickin' awesome name don't you think um…Alice!" She grinned at the blonde girl.

"HEY! You can't just pick me name! That's rude and impeding on my rights!"

"Oops too bad I just did~" She giggled at her.

Oh I should give England a good name. He'll probably pick something like John, Doctor, or Sherlock.

"And I'll be Sher-"

"ARTHUR!"

"ARTHUR?!" He yelled at me, glaring.

"Well duh dude. You're not going to be named Sherlock and I'm not going to call you that kay?"

Both of the disgruntled Englanders glared at me and Amelia. I gave them a great big Hero smile back.

Shrugging in defeat and nodding, England gave up. "Oh fine fine. Arthur, Amelia, Alfred, and Alice. Quite a lot of a's."

"Ha Arthur it sounded like you said ass-"

"NEVERMIND THAT!"

"Hey um guys?" Amelia quieted us both and scratched her chin. "I have a question. If you guys were in a conference and suddenly landed here with us…Where's the other countries?"

Arthur's eyes widened and we all looked around the circle. Right then my stomach grumbled. I don't think this is a good time for a Hero to ask for some lunch. Hmph.


End file.
